2:00 AM
by NDE01
Summary: Jess gets a phonecall that leaves him spinning. RJ pairing. Fluffiness ensues. Reviews make the world go round!


A/N: AU, Future fic with general mentioning of the Literati relationship throughout the show.

Summary: One-parter. Jess gets a Phonecall.

Disclaimer: NOTHING is mine. Please dont sue :D

2 AM

The phone rings out into the quiet apartment. Jess Mariano groans into the darkness. He'd only _just_ fallen asleep.

'Yeah'

"Silly boy, I've yet to ask you my question,' comes the very familiar voice of his eccentric girlfriend.

"What do you want from me now woman?" he asks with a smirk he knows she cant see.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

He imagines her sitting in her hotel room in Washington, cellphone cradled to her ear. She's on a two week conference there, he hasn't seen her in near to a month. Long distance relationships suck. They really do.

"Oh its one of those phone calls huh? What are you wearing?"

He hears the bubble of laughter and he smiles for what feels like the first time in days. He loves teasing her like this, knowing that after all these years he can still make her blush.

"Why, you hoping I left behind my 'girls kick ass' t-shirt for you?"

"Damn straight. It matches my eyes" He deadpans.

The line goes quiet and Jess holds the phone closer, almost missing her next words.

"I miss you."

He presses his head back deeper into his pillow, closing his eyes as he quietly murmurs the words back to her. Its moments like these that make it worth it.

Two years ago, he'd thought that their story was finally over with his easy words, 'it is what it is,' and the blonde boyfriend from Yale.

Seven months ago, she'd come back to him.

_There had been that voice in the back of his head telling him to run for the hills. But there she was, in Philly. For him. And damnit if he didn't feel seventeen again, taking whatever it was she was willing to give. _

"_He proposed" _

"_Huh"_

"_I didn't say yes"_

"_I figured," He gestured to her left hand "no ring." _

"_Oh" _

"_Rory do you want to go get something to eat?" _

He grins as he recalls the memory.

"Jess…I think it might snow" She tells him brightly, she loves the snow, he doesn't really care for the cold but somehow her enthusiasm rubs off on him.

He remembers them together the last time, in highschool. Everything coated with thick white. Books and hot chocolate. Warm hands. Soft skin.

"You want us to go to Stars Hollow don't you?"

It doesn't take a genius to guess what's coming. She always thinks of Lorelai when it snows, well more so than usual. Its their thing. He still cant imagine how hard it must have been when they weren't talking. It's just inconceivable to him that they hadn't spoken at all.

"Oh Holden, you know me far too well. I should be back by tomorrow night. We could head up there this weekend."

"Okay" he says simply.

Neither say anything for awhile, indulging in a comfortable silence. She's starting to tear up. She thinks he doesn't know but he does.

She gets lonely at night and her room in D.C is far too quiet.

She misses lazy nights. Curled up on a his sofa with every kind of fast food in a mile radius. Arguments over Hemmingway and Ayn Rand.

She misses home, because that is exactly what he is to her now.

"Have you ever seen a baby pigeon?" She asks him, and it comes so out of left field that he has to blink a couple times to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep.

"A baby pigeon?"

"You're cracked you know that?" he states, knowing she's undoubtedly pouting on the other end.

"No seriously. I saw this pigeon today, I swear, it was the size of a basketball…just got me thinking…I've never seen a baby one."

She's insane. She really is.

But he cant imagine his life without her, not again. Last time he'd left her with the knowledge that he loved her but he'd realised too late. This time round, it flows through his veins so fiercely sometimes he can't catch his breath.

Honestly it scared the hell out of him but he wasn't about to run again. He was so tired of running.

And she was the only one who could ever stir up this kind of affection in him.

"Ror, I think you should get some sleep,"

"Ah you're no fun, but you're probably right. Meet me at the station tomorrow?"

"What makes you think you'd be so lucky?"

"Jesssssss" She warns, her lips curling upwards, grinning at his antics. Twenty two years old and he's still a smartass.

"Yes M' lady…I'll be there. Goodnight."

"Night dodger."

He sweeps a tired hand through his brown hair while setting the phone down. This is it for him he thinks with a smile.

Coffee

Books

And crazy phonecalls at 2AM.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
